At present, various solutions exist which pertain to the measurement of wireless channels by means of rotary devices.
Document WO 94/26001, dated 10 Nov. 1994, by inventors MERENDA JOSEPH T; LOPEZ ALFRED R, titled “STEERABLE ANTENNA SYSTEMS,” discloses an antenna system in the 60 GHz frequency range that utilizes a simplified rotary joint in order to enable the antenna to move. In particular, this system utilizes a combination of antenna and reflector, both on a rotary platform, wherein the captured signals are transmitted to the stationary portion by means of a “probe element,” which acquires the signals from the reflectors and, in turn, transmits them to the stationary portion. This device considers the use of horn antennas that rotate in order to acquire short waves, and the invention that is described seeks to provide rotary joints that optimize the wireless transmission of signals in the 60 GHz range.
On the other hand, document WO1999065162, dated 16 Dec. 1999, by inventor FITZ STEPHEN MARK, titled “TRANSMITTER, RECEIVER AND TRANSCEIVER APPARATUS,” discloses a transceiver apparatus which comprises a set of unidirectional antennas. Each set of antennas has its own radio subsystem for providing a radio output signal for transmission by one of the antennas of the set and for receiving a signal received by one of the antennas in order to provide an output signal from the radio subsystem. Each one of the radio subsystems has a switch. The switch is operated to switch the output of the radio subsystem to a selected one of the antennae in the set for transmission of a radio signal by said selected antenna. This document mentions the possibility of operating in the 60 GHz range and discloses the use of antennas and processing devices that are mounted on a rotary platform.
The drawbacks of the abovementioned solutions include the fact that they enable data to be neither measured nor captured; they do not perform registration of angles, nor do they specify the speed at which they can rotate, as they constitute mere measuring instruments.